Silver Wind
by Winged Phantasy
Summary: As the Marauders are starting their fifth year, they meet a new transfer student, Mizuki. Many mysteries seem to surround the girl, but just how big is her secret? This year is definitely not going to be a normal one at Hogwarts. Marauder Era Remus/OC
1. King Cross

_**Silver Wind**_

**Disclaimer**; Just playing around with JKR's toys. Mizuki's my character though

oOo

**Chapter One; King Cross  
**

King Cross was always bustling with activity when September 1st rolled around. The place boomed with strange activities and it wasn't unusual to spot weirdly dressed families walking around that day. Many people would even spot a few odd animals, caged and placed on top of a trolley full of suitcases. No one really knew where any of these people went, as the trains that day were not overcrowded at all. It was also not unusual to suddenly have whole families vanish in the blink of an eye behind a crowd of tourists. These odd instances were usually ignored by the general populace, but not everyone.

Standing near platform 10, Mizuki Tsukiko, fourteen years old, watched the world around her. She had rather long hair, pitch black in color, cascading down her back. A simple white hair band held the hair away from her large black eyes. Her skin was pretty pale, but soft to the touch. Since she wasn't that tall, Mizuki felt a bit like a very small fish, alone in a sea of strangers. This was her first time at King Cross. She had only moved to England a few weeks ago and was still trying to find her way around. It was a good thing she had studied the language, back in Japan, or else she'd have been completely lost. Her English was still a bit shaky, and had an Asian accent, but at least people could understand her.

Dark eyes glanced down at the letter in her hand.

»Flashback«

_Mizuki was in the kitchen, cooking up some dinner in her aluminum pans, when she heard a loud noise. Immediately, she went to investigate, ready to attack the intruder. Entering the living room, she was surprised to see an old man in weird purple clothing. Without letting her guard down, she asked for the bearded wizard's name._

"_Hello, my dear," she received as a reply. "You must be Mizuki, right? I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I believe you sent me a letter a few days ago?"_

_Mizuki was suddenly embarrassed. She had been ready to attack her headmaster! Immediately, she bowed respectfully. "Yes, sense- I mean, professor. Please, take a seat and… err… Can I offer you some tea?"_

"_No, I'm fine. I won't be staying here for long anyways. I just wanted to give you this letter. It contains the key for a vault, along with a ticket for the train that will be bringing you to school, come September."_

"_A… key?" Mizuki wasn't too sure what he was saying._

"_Yes. We offer scholarships for students, and given your special condition, I thought it'd be proper. Just head over to the Leaky Cauldron and ask for Tom. He'll help you get into Diagon Alley. There, you just have to go to Gringotts to withdraw the money you'll need to purchase your supplies."_

»End Flashback«

The trip to Diagon Alley had been pretty good. There, she had gotten herself everything she needed for the year. Her wand was cherry blossom wood, 10", rather flexible, with a dual core, containing the hair of both a unicorn and a thestral.

Now, all she had to do was find her way to Platform 9 ¾. It didn't take too long, as she soon spotted a weird area where the magic seemed rather bizarre between platform 9 and 10. She sensed a magical presence there and knew that there had to be some kind of illusion.

Sensing magic was something Mizuki wasn't exactly born with, but when she was a child, great power was sealed inside her. That power gave her the ability to be able to read the magic around her, including that found in all witches and wizards.

This ability was pretty useful. It saved her life on many occasions, as it warns her about the people that try to sneak up on her. It was also a good way to read someone's intentions, as their magic reacts differently depending on what a wizard might be thinking. It also enabled her to learn magic a lot quicker and easier than others, as her control was a lot more refined than normal witches and wizards.

"Well, I guess it's time," she said, gripping her bags tightly in one hand. She knew the wall was magical; she could see it, but it didn't mean she didn't feel weird walking into it.

The other side was a lot bigger than she had expected. Upon opening her pitch black eyes, she saw a bright red steam locomotive. The words 'Hogwarts Express' was emblazoned on the side and its front and steam was already starting to pour out the chimney. Families were saying their goodbyes on either sides, making her wish her family was here with her too. Unfortunately, her mother had died when she was born and her father was still in Japan. Well, no time to think about that kind of stuff now. She was starting a new life now. Things weren't going to be easy, but at least no one knew her here and it was a chance for her to make new friends.

Hopping onto the train, she made her way to the back where she finally found an almost empty compartment.

"Excuse me," she said to the boy inside with a little smile. "Can I sit here? It seems to be full everywhere else…" The boy inside was pretty small, with light brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. He seemed pretty nice, and his magic was definitely a very comforting and kind one, even if there was a certain unexplainable darkness about it.

"Of course you can," said the boy politely. "My name is Remus Lupin."

"Thank you, Remus. My name is Tsukiko Mizuki. Nice to meet you," said the Japanese girl, bringing her bags inside the compartment.

"Likewise. I haven't really seen you around that often. Not from around here, are you?"

"No. I come from Japan, but had to move away due to some... circumstances."

"Really? I haven't heard about magic schools in Japan…"

"There are a few. Not exactly the same as the ones over here, from what I've read. _Hogwarts, A History_ is quite interesting."

Remus let out a little laugh. Just then, the compartment door opened. Two boys, around the same height, were laughing, arms slung over each other's shoulder. One of the boy was wearing glasses over his hazel eyes. His hair was dark, although sticking out all over the place. The second boy's hair was black as well, but as it was considerably longer, it fell down to his chin, framing his face nicely. Mizuki saw that their magic mingled together, mixing into each other, telling her that the trust between the two boys were really high. Remus' magic also seemed to be reaching out towards theirs.

"Hey, Remmy! How has your summer been? And who's this lovely lady?" asked the long-haired one.

"Pretty good, considering all things. This is Mizuki. She's transferring here from Japan. Mizuki, this here is Sirius, and that's James," said Remus. Mizuki smiled shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you!"

oOo

"So, tell us more about the school you went, in Japan," said Sirius once they all settled down and the train started to move.

"Well, first off, everyone goes to and from school on foot. I didn't go to a boarding school, though. We would study magic in the morning… although it's a bit different from what you study here. For one, we don't use wands, as our hands are used to channel the energy," she said.

"You mean you can do wandless magic?" asked James, pretty impressed. He had only heard about that skill, but have never really seen it.

"Of course. It's pretty easy," replied Mizuki. She concentrated for a bit and created a ball of light in her hands. "See?" She played with it a bit, juggling it from hand to hand before it dissipated.

"You have _got_ to show us how to do that," said Sirius. "Wandless magic…just think about all the pranks we could pull!"

"What else did you learn? You said that you were taught magic in the morning…" said Remus. He was pretty curious about Mizuki and the school she had been to. He had never been to Japan before, but the powerful country always seemed pretty interesting.

"Oh, we mostly do _ninjutsu_ in the afternoon," she said. "Like martial arts and stuff."

"You'll have to be careful now, Siri, or someone might come and kick your ass for the things you do," said James, in a mock-serious tone. "No more wandering hands for you."

"I'm insulted, James. When have my hands _ever_ wandered?" asked Sirius.

"I could answer that for you."

Four heads turned towards the door to see who had answered the question. It was a redhead girl with striking green eyes. She stood at the door with her arms crossed, a badge pinned on her chest.

"Evans! My beautiful little flower!" said James, standing up to greet her. "Come on, come in!"

"Don't call me that, Potter. I was just wondering if any of you have seen Sev…"

"Snivellus? Why would we have seen him? He's probably with his other little Slytherin friends," said Sirius.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to leave when she saw Mizuki.

"I hope none of you have corrupted this poor girl already. My advice to you," she told the Japanese student, "is to avoid them as much as you can if you want to stay out of trouble."

Mizuki was feeling pretty unsure. She had just made some friends, and now this girl was telling her to… avoid them? She was certain the redhead… _Lily_, as James had called her, had her reasons, but Mizuki really didn't want to lose the few friends she had just made.

Unable to find a suitable answer, she stayed silent and looked away. James took that opportunity to speak.

"Well, if you go out with me, I might just decide to spare her," he said, inching closer. Lily glared at the boy before leaving. "Wait… wait! Evans! Evans!" called James, chasng after her. "You haven't given me an answer yet!"

"Are they always like that?" asked Mizuki, almost shyly, when Sirius closed the compartment door, cutting off James' sound.

"Yup. Ever since last year. It seems our little Jamie has his eyes for that Evans girl. I say he's a bit crazy. That girl's trouble, if you ask me. I mean, did you see her badge? How could Dumbledore have appointed her _prefect_?" said Sirius.

Remus almost had a sheepish smile on his face. It only took Sirius a second to read his friend.

"No… Remmy… Don't tell me…"

The sandy-haired boy dug into his pocket and took out a badge, identical to the one Lily had, pinned on her chest.

"No way! Dumbledore appointed _you_ as a prefect? That's bloody awesome! We can totally get the Slytherins back for all those points they docked last year!" exclaimed Sirius, obviously overjoyed that his friend was the fifth year's prefect. Remus wouldn't snitch on the Marauders… that'd be betraying his own house!

The boy in question seemed to have different ideas, though. "I'm not going to abuse my power," he told Sirius.

"But you would turn a blind eye on whatever their doing, I suppose," said Mizuki. The dynamics between the boys wasn't that hard to read. Remus was almost embarrassed at the statement, but couldn't deny otherwise.

"Don't fret. All the other prefects favor their own houses. It's normal," reassured Sirius. He then turned to Mizuki, asking her if she had already been sorted.

"No. Dumbledore told me that I would be sorted along with the first years… What house are you guys in?"

"Why, Gryffindor, of course," replied Sirius, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

oOo

James eventually made it back to the compartment after a failed attempt at wooing his 'beautiful flower'.

Even Peter Pettigrew joined them. Mizuki saw that something was odd about him right away. The magic simply reacted so… _differently_. Although the other three boy's magic reached out for Peter's, the action wasn't reciprocated. Peter's magic was also a lot darker and it was clear to her that he was trying to hide something. She didn't comment on it though, as the small mousey boy _was_ the other three boys' friend.

These were the times she wished she was unable to see the magic around her. She didn't want to act differently, but knowing what Pettigrew was like, she didn't want to trust him too much either.

If only she could be a normal teenage wizard, things would be much simpler. However, her past and present was not something she could pretend didn't exist that easily.

oOo

**AN;** Hello! This is Phantasy, your lovely author. I just want to say how excited I am about this story. It's the very first fanfic I'm posting here and I hope you guys all liked it. Please leave a review! They make me happy and I write more when I'm happy

This fic will be _slight_ crossover, but nothing much, really. Just stealing a few concepts. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters' time. You'll also learn more about Mizuki very soon. -grin-


	2. The Sorting

_Silver Wind_

**Disclaimer**; Just playing around with JKR's toys. Mizuki's my character though

oOo

**Chapter Two; The Sorting**

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. Mizuki felt that she had bonded quite well with the others, as their magic and hers started to mingle a bit. She felt happy, safe, and was a bit disappointed when the red locomotive stopped at the station.

"Come on, Mizuki. Let's catch a carriage. You'll _love_ Hogwarts. The view isn't as great as from the lakes, but I'm sure you don't want to ride with a bunch of little firsties," said Sirius, practically dragging her out of the train. Outside, a row of carriages, pulled by large draconian horses, awaited the students. The looked pretty creepy and their magic was surrounding them in a black veil. Not that many students acted as if they could even see them, which make Mizuki think that she wasn't really supposed to either.

Sirius soon climbed onto the carriage, followed by the other three boys. Mizuki was busy staring at the weird horses and didn't really notice that they were all waiting for her.

"In here," said Remus, extending a hand out. The Japanese girl finally took her eyes off the creatures and accepted the hand, climbing inside.

"Creepy, isn't it?" asked James. "No one knows how these carriages are pulled. Magic, probably."

The girl could just nod, trying to resist glancing back to the thestrals – she read up on them afterwards – every few seconds.

"Mizuki, look!" whispered Remus as the carriage climbed up a little hill. Once they reached the top, the glorious sight of the castle could be seen. It was pretty dark against the purple sky behind it. Many of the windows let out a flickering yellow light, like thousand of lit candles.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe. Even the magic surrounding the castle was beautiful, the multiple colors weaving around the building, dancing around.

"Isn't it?"

Mizuki nodded at Remus' comment. She couldn't _wait_ to see the inside!

When the carriage stopped in front of the castle, Mizuki and the Marauders followed the other students inside. She was just climbing up the stairs when she spotted a rather stern woman watching the students file in.

"That's professor McGonagall," said James. "She teaches transfiguration." Sirius waved at her almost cheekily, making her purse her lips at him. She didn't seem that stern towards the boys, though, as they _were_ students from her house. She did, however, come over to meet with them.

"Miss Tsukiko, I presume?" she asked. Mizuki nodded at the question. "Come with me, then. Mr. Lupin, you too, please. The headmaster wants to see the two of you."

The two students looked at each other confused. "Well… we'll see you guys at the feast, then," said Remus. Mizuki nodded and the two of them followed the transfiguration teacher. James and Sirius watched as they left, wondering what could be up. Well, their friend would tell him later…

The two students were led to the headmaster's tower, where Dumbledore was waiting for htem.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, Miss Tsukiko. I would offer you a lemon drop, but I wouldn't want t spoil your appetite for the upcoming feast… So, did you have a nice summer?" he asked.

Remus seemed kind of unsure. He wanted to answer, but kept glancing back at Mizuki.

"Don't worry, my boy. You can talk freely here. Especially in front of her," reassured Dumbledore, making Mizuki kind of skeptic. What was he talking about?

"It was okay, sir. Th-the transformations were kind of rough, but I managed."

"That's good. Well, I brought the two of you here to discuss about yourselves… Even though I told both of you to hide your secrets well, I think it'd be beset to tell you this now… Remus, Mizuki, both of you are werewolves."

The two students were completely shocked at the announcement. The other one was a werewolf? Remus was surprised; he had never thought to meet another one of his kind! Mizuki felt rather glad. She had been terrified at the fast of changing while she was in school. How would she be able to explain? And since Remus was a werewolf and still had wonderful friends, like James and Sirius, Mizuki was sure that they wouldn't mind her either.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Remus, I would like to ask you to guide her with her first transformation. I'm sure I can trust you with this, right?"

The boy nodded. He knew how hard it was to deal with a transformation alone and would _never_ let Mizuki go through that alone. The idea of company also made him pretty happy. He was a bit afraid that he'd attack the girl while they were in werewolf form, but Dumbledore seemed to trust two werewolves alone in a shack…

"Well, the rest is up to you, Mizuki. Whatever you wish to tell them is at your discretion. Now, we must move quickly before the sorting is to start. Remus, you may join your friends now. I with to speak with Mizuki for a bit in private."

The Gryffindor boy nodded before leaving the room, still a bit overwhelmed with what he had just learned.

"Professor Dumbledore…" said the girl once Remus was out of the room.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Well… should I tell them about… well… me?" she asked. Even though she was a werewolf, there was so much that was also going on with her.

"Only if you think you can trust them," replied the headmaster. "Do be careful with whom you decide to tell your secrets to, though. We wouldn't want the whole school to learn what you have inside of you."

The girl nodded. However, her secret would be revealed to Remus during the first full moon anyways, so she did want to tell him before then. How much she'd tell him…? That wasn't completely decided yet. But if she told him, then James and Sirius and Peter would have to be notified too, wouldn't it? She didn't want to tell Peter though. His aura was so… untrustworthy. There had had to be some way to convince these long-time friends of Peter's dark side.

"Anyways, Mizuki, I just want to tell you that I've been trying my best to find out more about your family, but nothing much has been coming up. You are free to do some research on your own side, in our library. I'll try to contact the Japanese authorities, even though that probably won't be of much help…"

"Thank you anyways, professor. I appreciate the effort. Also, what am I going to do with my Sight? I don't mean to complain, but Hogwarts has a lot more magic then I'm used to seeing… It's almost giving me a headache."

"Ah, no worries about that. I've found a solution to your problem. In a few weeks time, when you've settled down at school, I'll be teaching you Occlumency. That will help you block of most of what you see. In the meantime, all I can offer is this charm…" The old wizard opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a little pendant with a crescent moon hanging from it. "It's made out of an occamy's eggshell. It will help you block out most of the magic around you. The downside of it is that you can't control how much you are able to see. Once you learn Occlumency, your Sight can prove to be pretty valuable."

Mizuki seemed pretty stunned as she was handed the magical item. "Thank you," she said, bowing slightly before slipping it on and tucking it under her shirt. Immediately, the colors the magic formed seemed to dim, almost disappearing. She blinked a couple of times, her obsidian eyes getting accustomed to this new point of view. A smile told the headmaster that it was working perfectly.

"Well, as I've told Mr. Lupin, the feast is about to start soon and you still have to be sorted… Follow me, I'll show you where to wait. Professor McGonagall will call your name when all the first years have finished sorting."

oOo

"So, Remmy, what did the Professor want with you and Mizuki?" asked James when their friend came back. They had saved a seat for both him and the Japanese transfer. "Where is she anyways?"

"The professor wanted to talk to her alone for a bit… And… I think it'd be best if she told you about it herself."

James and Sirius looked at each other, trying to guess what could be so darned important.

"Anyways, the sorting is about to start. Mizuki's probably going to be sorted too!"

They watched on as Professor McGonagall started to call out names. They waited and waited, clapping when a new Gryffindor was sorted. Even after "Trevor, Brian!" ("Hufflepuff!"), Mizuki's name still wasn't called. When "York, Steffan!" ("Slytherin!"), the last of the first years were done, everyone expected the headmaster –who had come in pretty _late_– to stand up and just start the feast already. For those that were waiting for the usual short little speech, that didn't happen.

The headmaster stood up, clearing his throat a little before casting _Sonorus_ on himself.

"What wonderful new students we have this year, wouldn't you all say? However, these students aren't the only ones joining us at Hogwarts this year. I am pleased to say that our fifth year students will be having a new classmate this year. She is a student that has come to England under rather unfortunate circumstances, which I hope none of you will pester her about. Even though her homeland is on the other side of this Earth, noble Japan, let's all work to make her feel at home at Hogwarts."

When the headmaster was finished, he turned to the transfiguration teacher and gave her a little nod. The hall was bustling with whispered conversations, wondering what this was all about. An exchange student? That was the first time they've ever heard of something like that happening at Hogwarts. Which house was she going to be in? What was she like? The woman then called out the name "Tsukiko, Mizuki!".

From the same door the first years all filed in from, Mizuki nervously walked inside. She felt so small, amongst everyone else. Hundreds of eyes were on her, watching her every move.

As she made her way to the front of the room, walking between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, she spotted the Marauders giving her an encouraging smile. She tried to smile back, but it was pretty hard. Magic was flowing everywhere and it was almost giving her a headache. She had never been anywhere with so much concentrated magic, all in one room, before. Even with the pendant, this much attention was really something she had to avoid…

Finally arriving at the stool waiting for her, she sat down and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the magical hat upon her head. All of a sudden, she felt a voice in her head, startling her.

_So, Mizuki… the path you have been walking has been difficult… I can definitely see some great qualities in you. Your life has been hard on you, and it will continue to be so. You have the perseverance to live through it. I can also see an endless pool of knowledge and ambition. You have big dreams for the future. I also see great courage in you…_

'Courage?' thought Mizuki. 'I… I'm not courageous at all. I ran from my problems, I ran from everything…'

_Courage comes in many different ways… to make you see this, I believe that the right house for you is…_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting Hat's voice boom loudly in the hall. The red and gold tables started to clap loudly, welcoming the newcomer. Mizuki had a shy smile as she went up to the table. She caught sight of Lily Evans talking with her friends. The redhead glanced over at Mizuki and gave her a little smile. They will be roommates from now on. The Japanese girl smiled back, sending a message that she hoped that they will get along well, before heading over to the Marauders.

"Mizuki! I knew you could do it!" said James, ushering her into the seat he had saved. Back at the teacher's table, the headmaster wished everyone a wonderful year before waving his hand making all the food appear.

Conversations seem to die down a bit as everyone started to dig in. It took only a few minutes, though, before the noise lever started to rise again.

"So, Mizuki, what did the headmaster want with you?" asked Sirius, between a couple of bites.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," reassured James. "We'd understand."

Mizuki looked down at her plate, her mouth around her fork. She chewed on the potatoes, taking the time to formulate an answer.

"I'll talk to you guys about it later…" she finally said. She needed to get rid of Pettigrew first, she thought. The full moon was in two weeks, though, so she had to act fast. Yet her priority wasn't with the Gryffindor boy. She was a bit more worried about getting along with her roommates. It didn't seem that she made that much of a good impression on Evans and she really wanted to change that.

After the feast, the students started to file out the Great Hall, following their respective Prefects. A long trek up the Gryffindor Tower later, the students were finally home. The older ones rushed to their common rooms while the Prefects talked to the first years. Mizuki felt a bit awkward as she slowly climbed the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. Her eyes glanced from door to door before she finally saw the fifth year's. Opening it, she saw four other girls in the dorm, talking to each other as they changed to their nightgowns. The conversations halted the moment they spotted their new roommate. The silence was almost unbearable as the women stared each other down.

It was Lily Evans that decided to break the ice.

"Hello, Mizuki. It's nice to meet you. My name is Lily Evans. That's Alice Conway, and over there is Morgan Trevelyan and Grace Emerson."

The Japanese girl smiled at the girls. "Nice to meet you," she said. "My name is Mizuki Tsukiko and I hope we can get along well."

That night, the four girls spent a long time talking to each other, discussing about their summers, informing the newcomer of the different things going on at Hogwarts, and occasionally talking about a few boys. Mizuki was pretty silent, spending a lot of time listening instead of speaking. It was all pretty informative as she was told about all of the teachers she'd be having and what to look out for.

All in all, it seemed that she fit in pretty nicely with the other three girls, and as they all decided to crawl into their own beds, Mizuki fell asleep with a peaceful smile gracing her lips.

oOo

_AN; I hope you liked this chapter too! A bit more is revealed about Mizuki, but there is still a lot more in store. I would like to thank the readers that left comments - It really made my day! I'll probably be updating once a week. The schedule seems reasonable for me and it gives me plenty of time to write the subsequent chapters. Anyways, please leave a review, and look forward in learning more about this mysterious girl in the next chapter!_


	3. First Moon

_Silver Wind_

Disclaimer; Just playing around with JKR's toys. Mizuki's my character though. Some concepts are from Kishimoto-san's _Naruto_.

oOo

**Chapter Three; First Moon**

The first week of school passed by without a hitch. Mizuki was doing exceptionally well in her classes, gaining a lot of praise from the teachers. She spent a lot of time with the Marauders, hanging out with them, while always leaving a bit of time for the girls in her dorm. Her day was divided into three blocks. In the morning, well before the sun was out, she'd sneak out into the Forbidden Forest. There, she would practice her ninjutsu a bit, doing her daily drills. Even though she didn't use any of her strength and abilities, it would be disastrous if she forgot them. When it was time for the rest of the school to wake up, she would sneak back into Gryffindor Tower for a quick shower. She'd be joined by the rest of her dorm mates before heading down to breakfast. It was only at noon that she would spend more time with the Marauders, ending the day with interesting activities they came up with. Her days at school were pretty pleasant and she knew she could get used to it easily.

It was around three days into school when the four boys pulled her aside. They still wanted to know what had happened in the principal's office during the first day of the school year, and since Remus refused to give anything away, Mizuki was the only person left for them to badger.

"Come on, Mizuki! Moony won't tell us, so you're the only one left!" said Sirius, sitting besides her. "Why don't you want to tell us anyways?"

"It-it's nothing…" she said. "I just… it's pretty personal…" She glanced up at Remus. The boy knew exactly how hard it was to admit something like this and sent her an encouraging smile. It told her that she could trust these boys and that she shouldn't worry. "I…" Mizuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf… just like Remus."

The reactions were different for all three boys. While Peter seemed to almost squeak in shock, Sirius looked a bit confused, trying to figure out whether she was telling the truth or not. James was still pretty calm, taking a moment to think about the situation. He was the one that spoke first.

"Well, that's not too bad. Now we can include you in a few of our plans… Did Remmy tell you about our little project?"

"Not really…"

"It's bloody awesome," said Sirius. "Ever since our third year, we've been working to becoming animagi!"

It was Mizuki's turn in being shocked. Animagi? That wasn't something she knew too much about… she had heard about them but never really bothered to investigate it.

"That's a wonderful idea," she said.

"Yeah. As animals, we don't run the risk of getting infected, even if we get bitten. And I'm not even going to mention the wondrous opportunities it also brings…"

Mizuki nodded. "How far are you at, anyways?" she asked.

"Not too far… we're still trying to figure out how this thing works. Books about it are hard to come by and it isn't as if there are any teachers ready to help us out. We've only just figured out our animal forms," said Sirius.

"Maybe you could try to help us a bit? You're good in transfiguration," suggested James.

All too soon, the full moon rolled around. The last few days had been hard on both Remus and Mizuki. Both were feeling tired and Mizuki's personality had become a lot more short-tempered than she usually was. She'd try to control herself but she would end up getting annoyed at petty things all the time anyways. The girls in her dorm figured it was just her monthly cycle and the Japanese girl did nothing to discourage that train of thought. They almost seemed sympathetic, really. The day before the full moon, she told them that her mother had fallen ill and that she was going to leave the castle the next evening to visit her. Lily had been extremely sorry to hear such a story and offered her condolences. Mizuki was just glad that none of them remembered that she had first told them that she came to Brittan alone.

"You know, it's such an odd coincidence… I heard that Lupin's mother also fell ill recently and that he was leaving the castle too," commented Grace.

"Really? That's odd. Maybe it's the flu? I hope they are all okay…"

Mizuki grit her teeth. "Just a coincidence," she repeated.

The conversation seemed to be forgotten when she skipped her classes after lunch. She was becoming restless and tired and irritated. The teachers that knew of her condition decided to just let it pass. It wasn't as if she had much trouble in any of their classes. Remus seemed to be fairing a bit better and managed to last through the day before heading off to find Mizuki. In the end, he found her on the grounds, trying to calm herself down a bit. He let out a smile before talking a seat next to her. It wasn't often that he could be with the girl alone.

"Symptoms rough for you?" he asked. There was no one around so they could talk about their problems freely.

"A bit… The wolf wants to come out. The pull of the moon is pretty strong," she said. She still had to tell Remus about something before they were escorted to the Shrieking Shack. She wasn't too sure how to breach the subject, but now was the only chance she would have. "Remus? Can I talk to you about something?"

The boy nodded. "Of course. Go ahead," he said, glancing over. She was looking off into the distance, over the forbidden forest, almost lost in her thoughts.

"What if I told you I was different…"

"What do you mean…? I know you're a werewolf. I'm one too, remember?"

"That's not what I mean… I'm _different_. I'm not even a normal werewolf." Mizuki let out a sigh. "Can you promise not to tell anyone about what this?"

Remus was a bit confused. Was there something else he missed? Something else he didn't know? Mizuki seemed pretty concerned about it, making him, in turn, concerned about it too.

"Of course I won't. You can count on me."

Mizuki closed her eyes, trying to find out where to start.

"I'm from the past. The past, Remus. A long time ago, too. I'm not even sure how far I've traveled. I never went to any special wizarding school in Japan. Not in this era, at any case. But where… _when_ I lived, spirits wreaked havoc. It was horrible. Whole villages would get burned down and people would die trying to fight them off. Not all of them were so bad, though. A few were even kind, at times. These spirits… they had tails… different number of tails; from one to nine.

"The five-tailed demon was actually pretty tame. He didn't have that much interest in destruction. Ruling over his elements, he lived a peaceful life. However, once the nine-tailed attacked and started to destroy everything, many other spirits joined in, including this five-tail. Soon, there was an all-out war, pitting humans against spirits. The five-tailed was soon sealed away in an infant's body, as that was the way to get rid of them. They would just take a child out of their mother's arm and shove a demonic spirit into her, _me_."

The girl was almost shaking with anger as the last words came out of her mouth. She never understood why people did things like that. Her mother had been completely devastated when she learned that her baby was now a monster. She hadn't died giving birth, per say, but it was Mizuki, barely a few months old, that had accidentally killed her in a bout of accidental magic. Her father refused to even look at her anymore and pretended she didn't exist. She managed to enroll into the ninja academy but was never able to make any friends. In her village, everyone knew what she was. Her sister had been the only one who didn't turn her back on her, and yet…

"Eventually, I grew up, just like anybody else, I guess. The demon inside me made me a bit special. I was stronger than everyone else and I was gifted with the ability to sense magic. The others were afraid of me and usually stayed out of the way. However, one day… no one knows how it came to be, but a werewolf appeared. No one had ever seen anything like that before; a man transforming into an enrage beast! They were afraid of it. Even more than they were afraid of me.

"On the night of a full moon, when everyone _knew_ that beast would be coming back… I was asked to serve my duty as the village's ninja to dispose of the werewolf… Things didn't work out that well, and even though I managed to slay it, it had managed to bite me. The werewolf's curse was unknown, back then. Everyone thought it was the end of it, but when the next full moon hung in the sky…"

Mizuki closed her eyes. That had been her first transformation.

"It hurt. The wolf and the spirit in me were fighting to take over. It turned out well for the five-tail, as it was a dog spirit, so he used the wolf to release himself. I don't turn into a wolf, during the full moons. I turn into a demon, a monster…"

The last words were almost whispered. A monster. When the village caught a glimpse of her, in the middle of her transformation, they had all thought that she was going to destroy the village, just like the spirit and werewolf had sought out to do and immediately drove her as far away as they could. It was a good thing, too, as she didn't really remember what happened that night. Flashed of a five-tailed wolf was all she could recall.

The transformation wasn't without perks, though.

»Flashback«

_It was still a bit dark outside but the sun had started to peak over the horizon. Mizuki, was alone, sprawled in the middle of the forest. She let out a little groan as she woke up. What happened? Sitting up and trying to stay alert, she observed her surroundings. Nothing but tall trees in sight, she closed her eyes and tried to read the magic energies around her. Her village… it was pretty far off. How did she get here? Who…? She looked down at herself, surprised to see that the clothes on her body seemed extremely _new_. Didn't… didn't she rip them, when she had transformed? It hadn't been these garments, anyways. What happened? Did someone help her into these new clothes? _

_:I see you're awake…: she suddenly heard. Her eyes snapped open immediately as she tried to find who it was._

"_Show yourself!" Mizuki was a bit nervous. She couldn't feel any magic, any life force near her. _

_:I'm afraid that isn't possible, my dear…: The voice echoed in the girl's head. _

"_Who… who are you?"_

_:I'm hurt. You don't remember me? I've been living with you ever since you were but a useless little whelp.:_

"_Gobi?" Was it the five-tailed dog spirit that was talking to her?_

_:Ah, so you do remember. Although I prefer the name Houkou myself.:_

"_Why… why are you talking to me? For fourteen years, you've done noting but passively live in my body. Why are you showing your presence now?"_

_She could almost _feel_ him smirk._

_:The wolf inside you… I decided to make a little pact with it. I promised to share my host with him as long as he allowed me to come out and play with him under the moon. I'm not against making a little deal with you, either.:_

"_What kind of deal…?"_

_:It's pretty simple. Don't fight me; let me come out willingly during the nights of the full moon. Allow me to roam free, and I will show you a freedom like you've never felt before. Embrace me and I will lend you my power, I will protect you, and I will help make your wishes come true…:_

»End Flashback«

It had been pretty weird, but Mizuki had accepted it. It wasn't as if she had any other choice; her village didn't even want to see her again an no one else would accept a monster in their communities. For a whole year, she lived on her own, doing whatever she could to survive. The spirit inside her became her only companion and she spent a lot of time talking in her head with him.

True to his bargain, when Mizuki allowed Houkou to come out, during the next full moon, she found that she was able to stay conscious. She could feel the Gobi controlling her, but at least she knew what was going on. She saw the world through his eyes for the first time. Together, they raced through the forest and simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through their fur. As they slept under the moonlight, various birds would perch next to them, almost as if they were watching over them.

In return, Mizuki became a lot more powerful than she could ever have imagined. The spirit also took to taking care of her, protecting her when she was under attack from the ninjas trying to harm her for who and what she was.

It was the spirit that had brought her to the present world, when she had finally had enough of her cruel life. Despite being free, she couldn't stand the solitude and the gazes directed at her whenever she walked through a village. The spirit only gave her short instructions before she fell unconscious. When she woke up, she was in London. She hadn't heard anything from the Gobi no Houkou since she changed eras and it worried her just a bit. Only the familiar feel in her magic reassured her that she wasn't alone.

"You aren't a monster," Mizuki heard, snapping her out of reverie. Remus had put a hand on her shoulder. The girl let out a smile.

"Thanks, Remus."

A few hours before the sun was to set, the two of them returned to the castle. Madam Pomfrey did a quick checkup before bringing them both outside, to the Whomping Willow. From afar, the tree was already swaying from side to side, waiting for a prey to fall between its branches. This was the first time Mizuki was face to face in front of the monstrous tree. Remus had told her how to tame it before but she was still a bit skeptic.

"Is that it?" she asked, pointing at a little knob on the tree. Mizuki looked at it for a bit before bending down and picking up a small rock. With extreme accuracy and precision, she used her wrist to flick the rock over, knocking onto the knob loudly. Immediately, all movements from the willow seemed to stop. The other two were pretty impressed.

"Good aim," said Remus with a little smile. He then thanked the matron, for her care before helping Mizuki down the little tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't really that bad, in the shack. The furniture were mostly turned over and in really bad condition, but there was also a little cot in the corner of the room. Mizuki noted that the doors and windows were all warded and secured extremely well.

"So, you've been coming here every month?" she asked Remus, taking a seat on the ground. When she found it pretty uncomfortable, she waved her hands and conjured up a pile of pillows and blankets. The boy joined her on the ground, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah. It's not that bad, though. It gives me the peace of mind knowing that I won't hurt anyone while the wolf is out."

Mizuki gave him a sympathetic smile.

"This will be the second time I transform… I'm not too sure what happened the first time around, really. I hope I didn't hurt anyone…"

"Maybe the spirit in you controlled the wolf and stopped it from harming anyone," suggested Remus.

They continued to talk amicably for a bit before they both felt the pull of the moon grow too strong to ignore. Looking at each other in the eyes, they understood. It was time.

Mizuki saw Remus bite his lips as the pain started. Her own agony was soon to follow as she fell to her sides, trying not to cry out. Her bones shifted inside her body as she tried to relax.

A cry escaped her throat as her body felt like molten lava. She was burning and it hurt _so much_. Crackles and Pops could be heard as her bones and muscles grew and shrank. Fur, silvery white in color, sprouted from her every pore to cover her body. With a final howl, five tails grew out of her body. They represented the five elements, being Time, Space, Light, Spirit, and Matter.

Remus was in the corner of the room, quite confused. The wolf did not understand why there was another one in the room. The other one also seemed a lot stronger than he was. His Alpha position was being threatened! The wolf growled, attracting the five-tailed wolf's attention.

Houkou would have none of that. This was a weird place his host had brought him and he was still a bit tired from the time warp he had created to fight for dominance. But if that's what the little pup wanted, he could always oblige.

Even though Remus was a bit taller and broader than Mizuki, that wasn't he case in their wolf form. The white wolf was a bit larger than the other and certainly a lot stronger. Standing up, it didn't take long for the other one to back down. Remus' wolf knew that he had been outmatched.

_Gobi!_

:What do you want, whelp? And didn't I tell you to call be Houkou?:

_Don't hurt him. My friend is in there. He's like me; a werewolf._

:Really…:

The five-tailed creature looked at the werewolf, staring right at the magical core. Mizuki saw Remus' magic, frantically trying to fight off the much more imposing wolf inside him.

_Can… can we help him?_ asked Mizuki.

Houkou almost seemed to sigh.

:I suppose so…: he answered, before going in for the kill, pouncing onto the tan werewolf. The smaller one immediately submitted, tail between its legs and ears down.

Mizuki felt power course through Houkou's body. Was he using his magic?

Mizuki knew that Remus was in control when she saw his eyes go from red to a soft hazel color.

To say that Remus was shocked was an understatement. What was happening? A moment ago, he was battling himself, fighting a losing battle against the wolf inside him, and now he seemed to be in control of his own furry body. Looking up, he saw what could only be Mizuki. She was gorgeous, even as a wolf.

She got off him, allowing him to stand up on all fours and to really look at himself for the first time. He looked like any other wolf, except for the fact that he was _bigger_. The little tell-tale signs, learnt in Defense Against the Dark Arts two years ago proved to be true as he saw his reflection in a broken mirror.

Through the same mirror, he saw the white canine behind him. She… she really did have five tails. So was this the spirit the girl had told her about? Was this _Mizuki_ or…

The white wolf's eyes shifted from ruby red to obsidian black and he recognized his friend.

They wrestled with each other for a bit and chewed on some of the pillows before finally settling in for the night. In a nest of feathery downs and torn blankets, two wolves curled up against each other slept, brown and white fur mingling with each other.

_Thank you, Houkou._

:No problem, Whelp. But next month, you're letting me out. There's absolutely no place to run in here.:

oOo

_AN; Thanks for everyone that has read and reviewed! It makes me really happy, knowing that others enjoyed reading what I wrote. Anyways, I hope you liked hearing about Mizuki's past a bit. This is really the most it crosses over into the Naruto fandom, so those that aren't really into that, no worries! _

_In case you need any clarification, both Gobi and Houkou are the same spirit inside Mizuki. She calls him both. When Mizuki talks to the five-tail, it is in _italics_, while Houkou replies to her :between colons:. _

_Please leave a review! They make me happy :3 _


	4. Morning After

_Silver Wind_

Disclaimer; Just playing around with JKR's toys. Mizuki's my character though.

oOo

**Chapter Four; Morning After**

When Mizuki woke the next morning, at the crack of dawn, she was back to her human body. She was curled up in Remus' arms and didn't think of much, just wanted to get a bit more rest, until she noticed their rather… embarrassing predicament. Neither students were wearing any clothes. The girl was extremely glad that Remus hadn't wakened yet and carefully got up and looked around for anything she could use to hide herself a bit.

:Next to the door: she heard Houkou say. Indeed, there was a pile of clothes there, along with their wands. Did someone leave them there for when they woke up? Maybe it was Madam Pomfrey… After slipping on her clothes as quickly as possible, she carefully spelled Remus' clothes onto him. Fortunately, the boy didn't wake up during the process.

When Remus woke up, he was alone. His body ached from the transformation and he felt rather exhausted. He noticed that he was actually wearing clothes, something he wasn't used to waking up to on the mornings after the full moon. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Did Mizuki do this? Then she much have seen…

He tried not to think about it too much. She would have understood, right?

Exhaustedly, he hoisted himself onto his feet. His legs were still a bit wobbly, but they still managed to support him. Indeed, the girl was nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone, this early in the morning? Besides, she should be just as tired as he was, right? Or maybe the transformation didn't affect her that much?

Last night really had been amazing. A smile crept onto his face as he thought about it. It was the first time he had really been aware of anything! He wasn't too sure what the girl had done, but it was something he could definitely get used to.

oOo

It was still early and the morning dew made the grass beneath her feet wet. Mizuki quickly and quietly made her way into the Forbidden Forest. The place was charming, really. The trees were a bit smaller than the ones back home but they still gave off a wonderful smell. Making her way deeper and deeper into the woods, making sure to steer clear of its inhabitants, she soon spotted a familiar little clearing. This was her little training ground, where she honed her skills every morning. Digging out a bag from under the roots of an old tree, she started to gear herself up. Shuriken and kunai were strapped to her body as she welcomed the cool metal on her skin. Once she was ready, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without a warning, she started to move, jumping and flipping around, all the while shooting her arsenal at predetermined targets she etched on nearby trees. Loud _thunks_ could be heard as metal met wood, imbedding itself into it.

She opened her eyes and smiled. All of her weapons had hit her intended targets dead on. Humming a little tune, she made her way over to the imbedded objects and started to retrieve her things. As she approached one of the shuriken, stuck in a tree trunk, she heard something rustle.

Silently, she abandoned the rest of her weapons and slowly slunk over to the place where she heard the sound. Without making a single sound, she jumped onto a tree and looked down, surprised to see a Hogwarts student, huddled behind a bush. Upon further investigation, she saw that it was Severus Snape. Lily Evans seemed to hang around the Slytherin a lot, thought the Japanese student, so maybe scaring the boy to death wouldn't be a good choice. Still, she wanted to startle him a bit. It was obvious that he had seen her train. Severus was glancing back at the clearing, wondering where she had disappeared to.

Quietly, she grabbed one of her kunai and flicked her wrist, sending it flying towards the unsuspecting boy. It landed a few inches away from his feet, making him jump up a bit.

With a sly smile, she leaped down from the tree she was standing on.

"Hello!"

Severus spun around. "_Tsukiko_," he said, _spat_. The girl frowned at the tone.

"No need to be so rude," she said. "And don't give me that Gryffindor crap. I know you and Evans hang out with each other all the time, and you aren't really that rude with _her_."

Severus became a bit more defensive. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"Don't lie. You tutor her in potions, don't you?" said the girl. "And besides. I share a dorm with Evans."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Aren't you one of _them_?"

The girl blinked innocently. "Them?"

"_Potter_."

"Oh!" Mizuki felt a bit enlightened. It was true that the Marauders didn't really like Severus and didn't hide that fact at all, but she never thought she same. She fount it stupid that someone can hate another person simply for being in another house at school. Besides, what was so bad about ambition? Didn't the hat also tell her that she had a lot of ambition in her? "I'm not going to pull any pranks on you, if that's what you're thinking about," she said. "Besides, what are you doing here?" She looked at the Slytherin. There was a bit of dirt on his hands and clothes. His face, too. A bit of greenery stuck out of a little bag.

"I-" He didn't seem sure whether or not he should trust the girl. Would she then blab to her little Marauder friends? Would they then torment him?

She didn't seem like that kind of person though. From her stay at Hogwarts, she had never really done anything out of malice. She also looked rather _innocent_, in a way.

"I was here to collect some potion ingredients," he said, "when I heard something in the bushes. I didn't really expect to see someone this deep in the woods, at this hour of the morning."

"I come here every day, to train," she explained. "I didn't expect anyone here, at this time of the day, this deep in the woods, either." She finished with a smile. "Do you need any help with like… your potion ingredient collecting?"

The boy shook his head. "It's fine. I was pretty much done anyways."

Mizuki nodded. "Well, I've got to get going. Maybe we could meet again? It was nice talking to you."

Severus didn't seem too sure. Meet with another Gryffindor? Evans was an exception. She was different from the other lions.

Sensing his discomfort, Mizuki just told him that she'd be here every morning, and if he ever wanted to see her again, he'd know where to find her. With that, she went back to the clearing where she spent the morning, picking up the rest of her equipment before putting everything away.

"Remus, you're awake?" The boy turned around to see Mizuki, walking out of the tunnel that led to the shack.

"Yeah. Where were you?" asked Remus.

"I was out; I always train in the morning," she replied with a smile. "It helps to keep me in shape."

"Aren't you tired, from the transformation?" asked the boy.

Mizuki shook her head. "I recover really fast. From everything, really. I've never really been sick in my life and wounds heal before my very eyes. It helps, having an almost bottomless supply of magic trapped inside your body." The girl thought about something for a moment.

"Hey, Remus… can I try something?" she then asked.

The boy was a bit skeptic. Being friends with the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts made him wary of those words. But Mizuki wasn't like that… right? Sure, she had a brilliant mind, often contributing to the demise of Hogwarts' peace, but she wouldn't hurt him.

"Err… sure, I guess," he said. "What do I need to do?"

"Lie down," she told him, helping him back down. She then pulled the boy's shirt up a bit, shocking the other. What was she doing? This was the more _forward_ he's ever seen her before and it was pretty surprising. Soft hands were placed on his stomach, near his navel. He suddenly felt pretty self-conscious about his appearance and prayed that Mizuki didn't notice all the flaws in him.

:What are you trying to do?: asked Houkou.

_Helping him, of course,_ she said. She could feel the boy's magic beneath her fingers. Gently, she let her own energy flow through her fingertips and into Remus' core. This wouldn't do much, but it'd help him regain a bit of energy, at the cost of her own. The warm energy felt so _good_, flowing through Remus' body. He felt stronger and more alive than ever.

"I- Thank you, Mizuki," he said, sitting up. It was replied by that sweet smile of hers.

"We should be getting back, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. The others should be waiting for us in the Great Hall."

Climbing out of the tunnel, the two students quietly made their way back to Hogwarts. When Mizuki spotted Severus, already seated at his table of snakes, she resisted smiling at him. They shared a gaze of acknowledgement, making her smile on the inside. Maybe she could expect to see him in the mornings, now.

:_Pup._:

Mizuki heard Houkou in her mind again. This was the first time he was conscious inside the school.

_Yes?_ she said, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to the Marauders.

:I sense a… guardian:

Mizuki seemed a bit confused. _A guardian?_

:Yes. Each element I control has a guardian, and I need to make a pact with them to be able to control them at will. Well, you need to, anyways: said the demon inside her. :Even since we've arrived here, the only tail that's been active is the spirit one. I have a feeling the guardian is close…:

_Wait, didn't you already use the Spirit tail, back in the shack?_ asked Mizuki. Wasn't that how Remus managed to gain control? She had just assumed that the Gobi used his power to make the human in charge.

:No. The wolf simply submitted to me, having accepted that I was the Alpha in the poor excuse of a shack. But my powers are locked up, and you are unable to access them neither.:

_So, what are these guardians?_

:They take the form of a flying beast. You will know when you meet one.:

Mizuki felt Houkou retreat a bit further back into his mind and decided not to bother him anymore. Only then did she realize that she was being stared at.

"Mizuki…? Are you all right?" asked Sirius.

She looked up.

"Oh, of course!" she said, taking a bite out of her food.

"Good, 'cause you were dazing out a little," said James.

She gave a little smile. "Don't worry about me. Anyways, we have Transfiguration next, right? I can't wait!"

:Pup!:

Mizuki had been talking with the Marauders on their way back from Charm class when Houkou decided to interrupt her. She tried to continue speaking normally but found it hard to maintain two conversations at once.

_Yes?_

:I sense it. The guardian. It's close…:

The girl looked around. This was… this was near the headmaster's office! Maybe the man knew something about it? She'd have to check it out, later. Maybe the old wizard also found out more about her clan, and its state in the present-day era. Besides, he still had to give her those lessons to block off the magical readings.

"Mizuki!"

"Yes?" she piped, a bit surprised.

"You were out of it again," commented Remus.

"Yeah. It's been happening to you a lot; you sure you don't want to go see the nurse or anything?" asked James.

"It's _fine_," said Mizuki. "Now where are we anyways? We've been going through these weird hallways forever now."

"I know, but secret passages aren't all that obvious," said Sirius, swinging an arm over her petite shoulder.

"We're bringing you to one of our little hidey-holes!"

"Where we plan all of our most intricate pranks."

"It's wonderful; you'll love it."

James and Sirius often spoke like that. They were so close, one would almost think they were brothers. At the very least, they had that connection that really bonded them together, allowing them to speak in tandem and almost knowing what the other is thinking.

"If you say so," said Mizuki, shrugging. They soon approached a large mirror on the fourth floor. The girl could see their reflections on the metallic looking glass. She could see that it was magical.

Remus was the one that opened the passage, his wand gently tapping on the top left corner of the mirror as he muttered a few words. Mizuki could see the magic shift and change before the mirror almost seemed to melt, allowing them to simply pass through unharmed.

It was a passageway, leading outside. The boys told her that the other end was somewhere in Hogsmaead, but they didn't use it that often. Another one, leading straight to Honeydukes was a lost easier and faster, they claimed.

The tunnel was pretty wide, allowing them enough space to install lanterns and candles all around without the risk of getting burnt. There was also a desk pilled with books a bit further down. A glance told Mizuki that they were all Animagi books.

"I'm guessing you also do your animagi research here?" she asked, picking up a book and flipping through it.

"Yeah. We practice in the dorms a bit, but it's safer here," said James.

Mizuki nodded.

"So, let's see how far you've come," she said, waving her hand and conjuring a pillow. Placing it on the ground, she took a seat.

"Well, we've managed to make the spell, telling us what our animagi form it, work," said Sirius, as Remus also conjured a pillow and sat next to Mizuki.

A few hours were spent in that room. Mizuki watched as the three boys turned into animals, albeit due to the spell. While James looked proud and majestic, Sirius looked wild and fun. Peter… he still gave her an uneasy feeling. The spirit inside her stayed quiet, but she knew he also felt something. Maybe she would be able to do a bit more when she found this Spirit Guardian… The boys also spent a lot of time meditating and Mizuki dove into the books, trying to learn about the wonders of Animagi. She couldn't really believe that the Marauders would go this far to help a friend. It was touching, really. However none of them seemed to have enough raw magic to perform it, thus the meditation. It was supposed to help them increase their potential. Mizuki didn't really see a difference right away, but she supposed that on the long run, it might help a bit.

The waning moon hung high in the air as Mizuki deftly snuck out of her dorm. She had waited until everyone had fallen asleep before slipping out of her nightwear, opting for a more form-fitting outfit she used for her daily training. It was quiet and allowed her to move however she wanted without too much trouble.

The girl's eyes almost seemed to glow as she tiptoed down the steps and out the tower. Mentally thanking the boys for showing her their secret passageways, she took the one that would get her to the Headmaster's office.

The castle was silent. There was an eerie feeling, walking through the normally crowded corridors. She moved silently, afraid that her footsteps would echo throughout the school.

She never expected to come face to face with the Marauders.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

oOo

_AN; Hope you liked this chapter! I have a bit of five written, but I'll have to finish it up before I can post it next week. It's a lot easier writing when you know people enjoy reading your story though... -hinthint- :3 Also, if I were to write a one-shot backstory for Mizuki, would anyone be interested in reading? _

_Next time, the Spirit Guardian is found, and something is _finally_ done about a certain rat._


End file.
